StarClan
Welcome to StarClan, where the good cats go after they pass away. StarClan is in constant war with the Dark Forest, and create prophecies to guide the Clan Cats. They have a strong connection with Medicine Cats, leaders and an occasional clan cat. Allegiances Former Leaders : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : Former Deputies : : : : : : : : : : : : ] : Former Medicine Cats : : : : : : : : : : Former Warriors *'Nightfeather' - black she-cat with silky fur, a plumy tail, and pale green eyes. Rped by: Leggo *'Redsky' - reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayer: Bbun *'Stormstone' - Large, muscular gray tom. Roleplayer:Fern *'Snowshell' - White she-cat. Chinapro2000 *'Blazeshine' - fire colored tabby she-cat. CinderxLion *'Fireblaze' - fire-colored tom with sky blue eyes and white paws. Roleplayer: Ivyclaw *'Brindleflower' - brown,ginger,white,and black she-cat with green eyes and ginger ears . Roleplayer: Beebs *'Pyroblaze' - a ginger and reddish tom with a white tipped tail and blue-cray speckles. Roleplayed by: Needed *'Poppyleaf' - small red-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by: Bbun *'Cherryspots' - tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Roleplayer: Bbun *'Flightseed' - A ginger she cat with a white muzzle, chest and paws. Roleplayed by: Mrs. Runnels "Rhodes" *'Rowanspirit' - ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayer: Rowan Runnels "Rhodes" *'Harestep -'''large short-furred brown tom with white paws and tail-tip and bright amber eyes. Roleplayer: ''Osprey * Duckwhisker '- small short-furred white molly with brown patches and bright orange eyes. Roleplayer: ''Osprey *Turtleheart '- A golden she-cat with a dark streak along her back and piercing green eyes. Killed by monster. ''Roleplayed by: Crystalheart *'Cuckoofoot' - blue gray she-cat. Rped by: Bbun *'Badgerclaw' - black and white tom. Rped by: Bbun *'Dryclaw' - tom with unknown desc. Rped by: Needed *'Skyflower' - golden and white she-cat. Rped by: Bbun *'Tinystream' - tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Roledplayed by: Bbun *'Onionwhisker' - silver and black she-cat. Roleplayer: Bbun *'Agatewings' - she-cat with unknown desc. Rped by: Needed *'Lakesand' - pretty, gray she-cat with pale green eyes. Roleplayer: Silverw *'Golddust' - Ginger she-cat with a white ginger and barely visible pale ginger stripes. Roleplayer: Moss *'Willowherb' - a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. Role-played: 'Beebs'' *Paleclaw' - small pale cream she-cat. Roleplayer: Bbun *'Cypressfoot' - a light brown tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes and a white underbelly. Roleplayer: Rainlegs *'Brownfur' - brown tom. ''Roleplayed by: Bbun *'Mottlenose' - a black and white tom with green eyes. Roleplayer: Leggy *'Obsidianhawk' - a black and white tom with gray eyes. Roleplayer: Leggy *'Geckotalon' - a small, tawny, ticked-tabby she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayer: legguu *'Cinderblaze' - a black and silver mottled she-cat with yellow eyes and long, thick fur. Roleplayer: Legguu *'Tigerstripe' - a small golden tabby tom with green eyes. Died in a twoleg woodcutter. Role-played by: Bbun *'Heatherfang' - a pale ginger tabby she-cat with blue-violet eyes and a white underbelly. Roleplayer: Leggy *'Owlwing' - a white and brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Roleplayer: Leggy *'Wolfpelt' - an albino tom with short fur. Roleplayer: The Mystical Leglos *'Frostshell' - white she-cat with blue eyes. Rped by: Rowie *'Mistcloud' - gray she-cat. Rped by: Rowie *'Steamcloud' - gray tom. Rped by: Whiskey *'Dawnsplash' - she-cat with a desc beebs forgot. Rped by: Moss *'Cinderflight' - gray she-cat with blue eyes and a short tail. Rped by: Cinder *'Rainheart'- blue gray she-cat. Rped by: Rainy Felton *'Crabheart'- gray tom. Rped by; Whiskers *'Swiftfoot' - ginger tom. Rped by: Rowie *'Zinniabud'- tortoiseshell she-cat. Rped by: Aeo *'Sorrelstep' - a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with pale green eyes. Roleplayer: leggy *'Kitewing '- a tabby and white she-cat with green-gray eyes. Roleplayer: Leggy *'Pikewhisker'- a dark gray tabby tom with a white underbelly and green eyes. Roleplayer: Who else? ._. *'Whitebirch' - small, lithe, white tabby tom with pale green eyes. Rped by: CH *'Leechfang' - tortoiseshell she-cat. Rped by: Beebx *'Marshshade'- a drak brown tabby tom with pale underparts and almond-shaped, green eyes. Roleplayer: Rainlegs *'Skybreeze'- White she-cat with gray paws and bright orange eyes. Roleplayer: Mosssss *'Birchfang' - Black tom with a brown underbelly and blue eyes. Roleplayer: Mosssss *'Featherstorm' - huge, muscular, lithe, battle scarred, blue-gray tom with emerald green eyes and shredded, scarred ears. Roleplayed by: CH *'Wolffang' - a gray and white tom. Role-played by: Bbun *'Flameglow' - a flame and black colored tortioseshell tom with flame colored eyes. Roleplayed by: Stoem *'Stormpelt' - black tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by: Shoon *'Mudkip' - Coming soon. Rped by Crystal. *'Bluestorm' - blue-gray she-cat. Rped by: Bbun *'Skycloud' - Slender, blue-gray she-cat with ice blue eyes. Roleplayer: Whiskers *'Cyclonegust' - dark silver tabby tom with green eyes. Roleplayer: Whiskers *'Leafstorm' - ginger tom with a flame colored pelt. Roleplayer: Leafu *'Toadpelt' - brown tom with amber eyes. Roleplayer: Bbun *'Poppypelt' - ginger she-cat. Roleplayer: Bbun *'Flintpelt'- dark gray tom with sturdy shoulders, a missing left paw, and piercing green eyes. Roleplayer: Fern *'Mistysky '- longhaired, silver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes. Roleplayer: Fern *'Mountainbird'- beautiful, sleek, long-haired gray she-cat with huge, beautiful, blue eyes like the feather of a bluejay. Roleplayer: Fern *'Shiningfire' - beautiful white she-cat with fiery blue eyes. Roleplayer: Fern *'Tigerclaw - '''dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by: Stoem *'Brambletail - ginger tabby tom with blue eyes. Roleplayed by: Stoem *Cloudclaw - white tom with blind blue eyes. Roleplayed by: Stoem *Mountainlight - brown and white tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Roleplayed by: Stoem *Ashberry' - fluffy white she-cat with a twisted hind leg, long, fluffy tail and sparkling green eyes. Rped by:Cinder *'Sootflight' - gray-brown she-cat. Roleplayed by: Stoem *'Stonefoot' - gray tom. Roleplayed by: Stoem *'Silentwind - blue-gray and white she-cat. Roleplayed by: Stoem *Amethystcloud - blue-gray and cream she-cat with black and white splotches. Roleplayed by: Stoem *Thornfur - '''Golden brown tabby tom. Roleplayed by: Stoem Former Queens : : : : : : Former Apprentices : : : : : Former Elders: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : Former Kits : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : Roleplay StarClan Roleplay Category:Clans Category:Active Clans